I Ran Into A Friend Today
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Gray goes to Magnolia Elementry and was running late one day. He runs into a boy who turns out to be a new student in his class. Natsu gets beat up and Gray is there to help him. Gray and Natsu's friendship soon begins to develope into a beautiful friendship


_**(Gray's POV)**_

My name is Gray Fullbuster. I live in the beautiful town of Magnolia. The town full of wizards, some of the most powerful wizards in the world. But, that is my opinion to say. I am 10 years old and I am in magnolia elementary school. Since I'm in Fairy Tail and I am still at a young age I have to attended school. I have some other friends who have to go as well. I have a scary friend named Erza Scarlet. She has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a sweet personality but it's covered by a scary personality over it. She's only trying to keep us safe and make sure we stay a family, but sometimes she can overdo it; just a bit. I have another friend and her name is Cana. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is a fortune teller wizard, which comes in handy. That's really it; we don't have that many kids in the guild so there isn't that many people to hang out with. But, now that you know about my life outside of school, I must tell you that I am running late. School starts in 10 minutes and I over slept. You are never supposed to be late for school or you suffer the wrath of Titania Erza. Not a force you want to mess with. I quickly looked around and ran across the street. My legs were starting to hurt and my breathing was heavy. But, I would rather pass out from exhaustion than suffer a beating from Erza. I closed my eyes in hoping I would make it on time. I ran into something a fell to the ground. My butt hitting the ground as I hit the ground. I groaned and looked up to see the idiot that ran into me. There was a boy about my age. He had pink hair and was wearing a school uniform. He gasped and stood up. "I am so sorry that I ran into you." He apologized. I stood up and wiped off the dirt from my pants.

"It's alright. Where are you heading?" I asked.

He looked down at his uniform, "I'm heading to school. But, I'm gonna be late I have to go. Bye!" He said. He turned around and quickly ran away. I grabbed my bag from off the ground and started on my way to the school. I just hope Erza doesn't get mad at me for being late. When I walked inside I headed to my locker. I put in my combination and opened my locker; my locker door blocked call that I could see from my left side. I put my bag inside the locker and grabbed my math book and closed the door. I jumped as I saw Erza glaring at me from behind my locker door.

"Gray, why are you late?" She asked. Ah man she's probably going to punish me for being late. I gotta play cool here.

"I-I ran into some kid on the way to school. Sorry Erza it won't happen again." I explained. "Yep, really smooth gray." I thought sarcastically.

Erza sighed and fixed her glasses, "Very well. Don't let it happen again." She commanded. She grabbed my arm and began dragging me down the hall to professor Happy's classroom.

"Erza, can you please loosen your grip?" I asked. She loosened it slightly but still enough for her to hurt me while dragging me to class. Her shoes echoed in the hallway as a warning to any other kids in the halls to get to class before she sees you. We arrived at Professor Happy's classroom and Erza opened the door and she dragged me inside. The class was cowering before Erza and snickering because she was punishing me. Erza let me go and I dashed over to my desk in the back of the classroom.

"You need to be on time Gray. Or you will get punished by Erza everyday at this rate." Cana said. She was in the desk next to me. She was in the girl's school uniform of a white button up shirt and a tan-yellow sweater with a gray mini skirt.

"I try to get here on time but, it's hard to wake up on time. I'm a heavy sleeper so it's hard to hear my alarm clock, okay." I complained.

Cana shook her head, "Than I guess you need a better alarm clock than. Hell, even get Erza to come and wake you up. I'm sure you'll wake up than." She said.

I sighed, maybe she's right. I do need another alarm clock or Erza will start waking me up. Who knows what the hell she would do if she had to wake me up. I felt a chill run down my spine at the smallest thought. The bell rang and professor Happy walked into the classroom.

"Good morning students, are you ready for another day of learning?" He asked cheerfully.

"Aye sir." The class said in unison. Professor Happy jumped up, try to get up to his podium when Mira decided to go up and help him up.

"Thank you Mira." He said.

Mira leaned against the podium, "You should know by now Professor Happy. If you need my help to get up on the podium, just call for me and I will gladly help you." She said sweetly. I forgot to mention, our professor is a blue cat. That's right you heard me right a blue cat that can talk. But, that's not really a shock to us. Mira stood up and walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Alright class we have a new student here. So, I want you to treat him with respect." He said. He looked over at the door and waved the student in. The door opened and I gasped. It's the kid from earlier. He was in a white button up shirt with a white scarf and gray pants. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Happy suggested. The boy nodded but looked really nervous.

"M-My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am a fire dragon slayer and was raised by a dragon." He said. I was shocked; he was raised by a dragon. I heard a laugh coming from somewhere in the room and I saw that it was Loke.

"You expect us to believe that you're some sort of Dragon slayer who was raised by a dragon. That's rich." He laughed. Natsu looked upset that his classmate didn't believe him. I saw him starting to tear up and he clenched his fists.

"You don't believe me." He said. Loke stopped laughing and fixed his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I don't." He said.

Natsu's fists caught flames and he jumped up and came down ready to throw a flaming punch at Loke. Erza stopped him mid air by grabbing his arm and Natsu fell to the ground.

"There's no fighting in the classroom." Erza commanded. Natsu got up and ran away and hid behind the podium.

"She's scary." He said. Happy chuckled and looked back at him.

"Natsu, why don't you go and sit next to Gray. Gray raise your hand, please." Happy said. I raised my hand and Natsu walked over to me. He sat down in the desk next to me and looked over at me.

"Hey, aren't you the kid I ran into earlier?" He asked.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah; that was me. Sorry about that." I said.

He put his hands up as a form of surrender, "Don't worry about it. It was partially my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." He said.

"Yeah me either." I said.

"Alright class let class begin." He said.

"Aye sir." The class said and the lesson began.

_**(Lunch Break)**_

At lunch break everyone left their classrooms and headed for the play ground or the cafeteria to eat lunch. I walked to my locker to put my books away and grabbed the money I kept in my locker for lunch. I closed my locker door and headed for the cafeteria. I walked down the hall and headed for the doors of the cafeteria. I walked in and headed for the lunch line. I waited in line until I was next in line.

"Hello Gray, do you want the usual?" She asked.

"Of course, thank you." I said. She made me my lunch and I gladly accepted it.

"Enjoy Gray." She said. I bowed to her and walked over to the cashier to pay for it. I walked over to the cashier and he looked up at me.

"Is that all Gray?" He asked.

"Of course you know I always eat shaved ice for lunch." I said. Yep, I always eat shaved ice for lunch every day. I eat a whole sundae bowl full of it. I handed him the money and he put it in the cash register and I walked away. I walked outside and headed for the bench near the swing set, I always sit here every day. No one bothers me unless it's a friend of mine. I picked up my chop sticks and began to eat my shaved my ice. I heard a scream and I looked over near the side of the school and I saw Gajeel and Loke beating up on Natsu. I put my chop sticks down and ran over to him, to make sure he doesn't get hurt any more.

"Why don't you fight back kid?" Gajeel said. He was the boy with long black hair and red eyes. He punched Natsu across the face and Natsu hit the wall and fell to the ground. He's lying on the ground, beaten and exhausted.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I yelled. They looked over at me and Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"What do we have here, another play mate?" He asked tauntingly. I stopped in front of them and looked down at Natsu. He was shakily trying to stand up but was failing miserably. He fell to the ground in a huff; he was in a lot of pain. I clenched my fists and looked back at the two jerks that were beating Natsu.

"You two are going to pay for what you did. Beating up an innocent classmate is a real low even for you. If Erza found out she would have your head." I growled.

"Tsk, I ain't scared of her. She could try all she wants but, she won't faze me one bit." He said.

"Erza wouldn't dare mess with one of Phantoms most powerful wizards now would she?" Gajeel asked.

I smirked, "She would. She isn't afraid of the phantom lord guild. She just won't because master told her not to unless it was necessary." I explained. "But, Erza isn't here right now so I'm going to half to take care of you myself." I said. I cracked my knuckles and got into position. Loke ran at me and raised a fist. I caught his fist mid air and threw him across the yard. He landed on his back and groaned. Gajeel growled and came at me and punched me across the face. I flew across the yard and landed on my back. Dirt got all over my shirt so I unbuttoned it and threw it across the yard. I ran at him, my fist was raised in the air but he caught it mid air and he smirked and threw me into the side of the school and I cried out in pain and I fell to the ground.

"Is that all you got Fairy?" He mocked. I shakily stood up and looked over at Natsu. He was still out cold from his beating. I punched over at Gajeel and he dodged it and raised a fist and hit my gut. I had the wind taken out of me and I fell to my knees and held my stomach in pain.

I looked over at Natsu, "N-Natsu. You got to help me out here and wake up." I said. I got no reply and I felt a foot hit my stomach. I gasped and was flown across the yard and skidded across the ground. I groaned and tried to catch my breath. I looked up; Gajeel was now looking over at Natsu.

"Hey, you still breathing down there?" He asked. He kicked him in the chest and he flew across into the wall and he landed on the ground. He screamed in pain and I closed my eyes as the tears threatened to fall. Natsu is such a nice person, he doesn't deserve this torture. I shakily stood up; my bangs covered my eyes causing a dark shadow to cover my eyes.

I slammed my hands into the ground, "ICE MAKE – GEYSER." I yelled. A column of ice shot out from under Gajeel and surrounded him in ice and shot him into the sky. He landed right near Loke and was not moving so that seems like a good sign. I tried to catch my breath and slowly walked over to Natsu. My body ached more with each step I took. I stopped in front of Natsu and grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Don't worry Natsu. I'll get you to the nurse's office." I said. I had him leaning against me and I started too walked to the doors of the school. Some of the students saw us and I was trying my best not to run into Erza. I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open and walked inside. It's a good thing the nurse's office isn't that far from here. My footsteps were heard throughout the hallway with each step I took. Natsu hasn't said anything the whole time and I was getting worried. I stopped out front of the nurse's office and kicked the door in and walked inside. The nurse walked over to us and gently took Natsu from me and she laid him on the bed.

"Gray you can sit down on the bed across from Natsu and I'll be over in a few minutes." She said. I didn't answer and walked over to the bed and sat down. I watched as she started to check him over, she felt his stomach to see if he felt any pain. He would groan and sometimes scream slightly at some points. He must have got beaten worse than I thought. She started to clean his wounds and wrap his scraps. His eye's finally started to open and he looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. He held his head and looked over at me. He gasped, "Your hurt." He said.

I smiled slightly, "I came over to help you. I beat them up good." I said. He smiled and sat up slowly.

"I really appreciate you helping me Gray." He said happily. The nurse handed him a pill and a glass of water. He took the pill and the nurse came over to me. She started to clean my wounds and patch them up. I hissed in pain occasionally but it wasn't that bad. She walked away to get me a pill and I saw Natsu looking at me with curiosity. I was about to say something when the nurse gave me my pill and I swallowed it without water and she said we were free to go. We stood up and walked out of the room. I looked around and saw it was extremely quiet.

"I guess school is over already." I said.

"Well I guess I should go than. See you tomorrow Gray." He said.

"Wait, I can walk you home to make sure you don't get hurt again." I said reassuringly. He smiled and nodded and walked over to his locker. I smiled and walked over to my locker. I took out my bag and grabbed my books for my homework and closed my locker door and saw Natsu was heading my way.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we walked out of the school together. We walked down the path and headed for the school gates.

"Hey Gray." He said. I looked over at him, "What kind of magic do you have?" He asked.

"I use ice-make magic." I said.

He gasped, "I've never seen ice-make magic before. Do you think you show me sometime?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, I can show you some time maybe when were healed." I said. He smiled and we continued to walk down the street towards his house. "So, who do you live with now?" I asked.

He frowned, "I live alone." He said sadly. I frowned; I didn't think he lived alone. Well actually I live alone too.

"I live alone as well." I said.

He looked up at me, "What happened to your parents?" He asked.

I sighed, "I'll tell you another time." I said. He nodded and we walked up the path to his house. We stopped at his door and he looked over at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Gray." He said. He held out his hand and I gladly took it and shook his hand. He smiled and let go of my hand. He grabbed the door knob and walked inside his house and shut the door. I smiled and headed back home to start my homework.

_**(The next day at lunch)**_

I and Natsu were in line for lunch. He looked happier than he was yesterday. The lunch lady has already started my lunch since she knows that's what I will order. Natsu was lost in a variety of food, but he told me before he got to the cafeteria that he wasn't able to hold down anything solid so he was probably going to get something to drink or something. "Here you are Gray; the usual."She said. I smiled and gladly took the shaved ice and Natsu grabbed a bottle of water and we went over to the cashier. I handed him the money for my shaved ice and Natsu gave him the money for his water. We walked out of the cafeteria and headed to my spot in the yard; the bench near the swings. Natsu was really excited to see my spot, I told him it's very special to me and that only my friends are a loud to sit with me. He was excited to know that he made his first friend at this school. We sat down on the bench and I placed my shaved ice down on the table and took out a pair of chop sticks. I started to eat my shaved ice and I noticed that Natsu was looking at my shaved ice as if he hasn't seen it before.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Oh sorry. I just have never seen shaved ice before." He said. Man, I guess being raised by a dragon has advantages and disadvantages as well.

"Would you like to try some?" I asked. I took out another pair of chop sticks and handed them to him and he took some and put it in his mouth.

He smiled and chuckled, "That is really good." He said.

"We can split it since you haven't eaten at all so I'm sure you must be hungry." I said. He smiled and we gladly began to split the shaved ice together. We laughed and ate together like friends.

"Oh Gray, I was wondering. What was that mark on your chest?" He asked me.

"Oh, that's my guild mark. It's the fairy tail guild mark." I said.

He smiled in wonder, "Do you think they will let me join?" He asked excitedly.

I smiled, "I'm sure they will. You can come with me one day and I'll let you meet Gramps." I said. He smiled and ate another bite of the shaved ice. I chuckled and we continued to eat our lunch together.

"NATSU, GRAY. WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT A FIGHT?" Erza yelled. Our eyes widened and we stood up.

"You wanna run?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. I grabbed his hand and we ran away as far away from Erza as possible.


End file.
